Bass.EXE
Stats Armor Class: 33 Hit Points: 822 Initiative: +7 Proficiency: +11 STR 28 (+9) DEX 24 (+7) CON 34 (+12) INT 8 (-1) WIS 14 (+2) CHA 30 (+10) NET 10 (0) Saving Throws STR +12 DEX +21* CON +26* INT +2 WIS +5 CHA +13 NET +3 Proficiencies Acrobatics (DEX) +7 Animal Handling (WIS) +2 Athletics (STR) +9 Deception (CHA) +10 Hacking (INT) +10* Intimidation (CHA) +21* Investigation (INT) +10* Perception (WIS) +13* Performance (CHA) +10 Persuasion (CHA) +10 Sleight of Hand (DEX) +7 Stealth (DEX) +18* Technology (INT) -1 Features Extra Attack (5) Life Virus Aura (20 AC, 80 HP; regenerates after long rest) Improved Critical feat, Superior Critical feat, Bone Breaker feat, Action Surge feat, Indomitable feat, Sentinel feat Fiery Fortitude epic feat, Incredible Agility epic feat, Gutsy Strong epic feat, Irresistible Offense epic feat, Epic Recovery epic feat NaviCust Space 24/24: Unarmored Armor, HP +80, Attraction, Ability Increase (CON), Ability Increase (DEX), Ability Increase (STR), Soul Cleanser, Attack +1, Undershirt Attacks Standard Attacks Melee Strike: Melee unarmed attack: 5 ft., +20 to hit, 2d6 +9 bludgeoning damage Bass Buster: Ranged weapon attack: 100 ft., +18 to hit, 2d4 +7 force damage Special Abilities Rank 1 Slots: 10, Rank 2 Slots: 6, Rank 3 Slots: 3 1 Buster Rake: Ranged weapon attack: 100 ft., +18 to hit, 2d4 +7 force damage. Targets a 15 ft. radius area and shoots 10 shots at random spots in that area. 1 Dark Arm Blade: Melee weapon attack: 5 ft., +20 to hit, 3d8 +9 slashing damage. Lasts for up to 1 minute. 1 Fire Burner: Ranged weapon attack: 60 ft. +18 to hit, 4d6 +7 fire damage for each column. Shoots out three fire columns that can target up to 3 enemies. 1 Spark Chaser: Ranged weapon attack: 120 ft., +18 to hit, 3d8 +7 electric damage. Fires a laser beam that can hit any target in its path. Can make a 90 degree angle turn twice. 2 Dark Burning Hand: Uses a bonus action to make dark energy appear around his hands. The energy goes away at the end of the turn. While the energy is around his fists, he gains +5 to hit and an extra 2d6 damage for his Melee Strikes using his hands. 2 Earthbreaker: Jumps up into the air or jumps down from somewhere and smashes down into the ground with his fist at a point within 60 ft. Anyone within a 20 ft. radius of the point must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take 6d6 force damage and become stunned until the end of their next turn. Anyone who succeeds takes half as much damage and is not stunned. 2 Hell's Rolling: Throws two purple discs that roll along a straight path for 150 ft. Anyone in the path must make a Dexterity saving throw or take 8d6 slashing damage. 2 Recovery: Use a bonus action to heal for 6d10 hit points. 2 Replication: Creates up to 5 light constructs of himself in spots up to 30 feet away. Each construct has an AC of 12 and an HP of 10. They can do the Bass Buster attack. 3 Darkness Overload: Fires a massive blast of energy at a 15 ft. area within 150 ft. Anyone in the area must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 12d8 force damage. On a successful save, targets only take half damage. Bass.EXE an consume additional Rank 3 Slots to increase the damage by 6d8 per slot consumed. 3 Vanishing World: Ranged weapon attack: 250 ft., +23 to hit, 10d10 +12 piercing damage. Hits all targets along a straight 250-foot path that the attack roll would hit.